


Nothing But Pity

by SoullessCreatures



Series: What Could’ve Happened [3]
Category: Emma Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Regina Mills - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom, Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Angst, Crying, Drunk Confession, Drunk Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Emma and Hook’s wedding, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, Married Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, OUAT - Freeform, Open Ending, Regina is in love with Emma, Swen - Freeform, Wedding, Wedding Reception, cursing, pirate, red wine, speech, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessCreatures/pseuds/SoullessCreatures
Summary: hieya!this very short one shot was written for genie-  @millsxpoppins_ on twitter, her tweet:“okay hear me out, regina getting drunk at emma's wedding reception and decided to give a speech but ends up confessing her feelings for her”its not very long at all but i hope you’ll like it!and let me know if i made a possible mistake or smth :))
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: What Could’ve Happened [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122983
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	Nothing But Pity

Three hours into the wedding reception, plates had been licked clean while glasses kept refilling. Especially Regina’s, with red wine of course.

It was as if knowing the two of them were going to marry when Emma announced her engagement wasn’t enough, no. Because now she had to sit here, across from Emma and the pirate, trying to ignore that awful feeling in her stomach.  
And each time she would see them exchanging sappy smiles, she decided that just one more glass of wine wouldn’t hurt.  
But the sappy smiles kept coming, and so did the red wine.

God, the wedding ceremony was probably one of the hardest things she ever had to go through. If it weren’t for her always having to prove that she’s good, she probably would have snapped somebody’s neck at that moment.   
But now, the wedding reception wasn’t much of a difference.   
She hated everything about it, or at least she tried to. She hated the wedding dress that Emma chose, it wasn’t Emma-like at all, and she absolutely hated how good she looked in it.  
She hated half of the decor, knowing Emma definitely didn’t choose it, she hated all the cheerful laughs around her. Not to mention the air filled with hope around her, she completely detested it, knowing all hope for her was lost.

And maybe it was the wine kicking in, but for fuck’s sake the thing she hated most of all was the one handed wonder who just married the love of her life.  
But no, perhaps the thing she detested most of all at that moment, was how happy Emma seemed to be. And she loathed it all.

Regina looked around her one more time, her head felt dizzy as she moved it but she didn’t really care. She stood up, wanting to go to the bathroom to try to shove aside her anger for a while, but there’s always one person who needs to yell “speech!” as soon as one stands up.  
She turned her head to the person who shouted it, Charming, of course.  
Slightly shaking her head she sighed, her voice was raspy, “No I need-“

“Oh come on Regina”, he pushed, and by now the whole table was looking at her while she was trying her best not to faint because of the dizziness.

“One small speech won’t hurt”, Snow encouraged her while smiling gently.

Oh what Regina wouldn’t give to be able to just transport herself to her home right now, but she couldn’t do that to Emma.

She let her eyes slide over all the people at the table, and when she caught Emma’s, her gaze stopped.

The blonde was looking at her with the most precious smile ever, the ones she loved most. Trying to give the speech was impossible, she couldn’t escape it now, not when Emma looked at her that way.

Regina smiled back softly before rubbing the bridge of her nose and sighing as silent as possible: “god damn it, fine.”

She straightened herself and cleared her throat as she picked up her glass of wine and raised it in the air. An even bigger smile appeared on Emma’s face now.

The room had gone completely silent and all she still could hear was her own heartbeat, going faster with every second.

“This is a toast to Emma,” she gave the blonde a soft nod before giving one to Killian too, “and her pirate.”  
She tried to keep her face as happy as possible, but it was hard.

“I remember when you first came to Storybrooke, Emma. I hated you with every fiber of my being, but little did I know you would grow to be one of the most important people in my life”, she let out a small laugh before continuing.

“And on this happy, happy day, I wish for you: all and only good things in life.”, she turned her head to Killian.

“I hope you’ll keep your word, that you will love her with all you are. Because when I tell you that I would snap your neck with just a flick of my wrist if Emma ever comes crying to my house because of you, I mean it and you should take it seriously”, her voice was deep, eyes looking deadly as she pointed a finger to him.

“Because you see, pirate, I will néver pity you. But I do envy you, for you are the luckiest to have Emma’s love, and i’m afraid you will not be appreciating her as much as you should. So prove that i’m wrong, realize how lucky you are because I would do anything to be in your position. You better love her as much as I would.” She was still pointing her finger at him, but her voice had gone softer, nearly trembling as she felt tears in her eyes, waiting to roll out. 

And now she realized that she had gone too far, the red wine had fucked her up completely, confessing her love for the other mother of her son was not something she had planned to do. Definitely not today and especially not in front of the whole town.  
She felt people stare at her, as if they were waiting for her to burst out in anger and poof herself away. But as much as she felt herself blushing, she didn’t give in.  
She cleared her throat, looked at Killian who seemed a bit intimidated, and then she rested her eyes on Emma for a few seconds, trying to analyze the gaze of the blonde.  
She wasn’t smiling anymore, it was as if her eyes were full off pity and sorrow, her mouth slightly opened which made it look like she was trying to say something.  
But Regina gave Emma a quick smile, flattening her dress while she muttered “excuse me for a bit”, and quickly walked away from the crowd as she heard the buzzing at the table start.

She got into one of the bathroom stalls, slammed the door close and locked it before letting her tears roll down her cheeks.  
Her breathing was quick, she brought her hands to her head, trying to calm herself down as she took a seat on the closed toilet, doing her best to still her shivering body.  
The wine and all of this was too much for her and she heard herself crying more and more.

“Oh god, why did I do this. She’s going to hate me, they’re all going to hate me. I ruined her day”, her voice was trembling hard while she whispered to herself.   
“I could’ve just said no to the speech and sat back down. For fuck’s sake i ruined her day.” Her leg bounced heavily in attempt to stop the rest of her body shaking and to distract herself from her painfully throbbing head.

“Shit, Regina”, she said to herself, “damn it, fuck”, she cursed once more.  
“My Emma’s going to hate me, oh god she’s going to hate me so much”, the brunette kept crying.

But then all her movements stopped immediately as she heard another one’s voice softly say:  
“How could I ever hate you?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments / feedback & kudo’s are always very much appreciated! :)


End file.
